


In the light of admiration

by Melbabewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Lazy Days, Love, M/M, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: JJ admires his little family





	In the light of admiration

I watch my love with our baby sleeping on him. His chest rises and falls and so does our son. Both are so perfect. So peaceful. 

The sunlit living room never looked so much like an oasis before. The fading afternoon light shines on their pale skin in such a way. They look like a painting of glorious angels made by a famous painter. 

My two angels. My boys. My husband and son. How did I get so lucky? My life has been so blessed. I have been blessed. 

Life as the king has never been better.


End file.
